How the Beginning Began
by kattttiiieee
Summary: Before Lily Potter became Lily Potter, she was Lily Evans. And Lily Evans hated James Potter. See how that hate became love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is my first fanfic ever, so please don't judge! I'm not really sure how it's gonna turn out, but I guess we'll see, right? If you like it, please comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think there's need for a disclaimer because… I OWN HARRY POTTER! Nah, just kidding. I wish though…**

I was nervous as hell. The problem was, back at age 11, my brain wasn't the most logical so, instead of heading onto the train to find a compartment before they all filled up, I stood next to the large brick column labeled platform 9 3/4 for a good 10 minutes, worrying. I finally regained my senses when the train whistle blew, indicating I had approximately 30 seconds before I, along with my Hogwarts opportunity, was left in the dust.

Somehow, through a miracle of some sort I'm sure, I managed to climb aboard and head around looking for any open seats. Unfortunately the only ones available were in the back of the train with two rowdy looking boys. I shyly edged through the doorway. The boys stopped their antics immediately to rudely stare up at me. I waited a second before asking, "Hi. Um… is anyone sitting here?" I gestured to a seat next to one of them.

One of the boys (not the one with floppy black hair and glasses but the one with curly dark hair who wasn't nearly as cute) smirked, as if an idea had just occurred to him. I prayed that idea was to let me sit with them. He eyed me up and down before replying a simple, "Nope." I felt my face heat up.

"Oh, okay then. What about this one?" I asked, pointing at the last remaining seat. The other boy deviously smiled.

"I don't know… Sirius, what do you say? Is that seat open?"

"Hmmm. Only if whoever wants to sit there will tell us her name," came the reply, each word edged out slowly for effect. My cheeks probably turned red as a beet right then but… that wasn't too much to ask was it? And I _really_ didn't want to go searching for more seats.

"I'm L-Lily. Lily Evans." I stuttered out quickly. Usually I don't get that nervous, there was just _something_ about these boys. Like they would effect my future in some way.

"Okay Evans, take a seat. I'm James and this is Sirius." James said, his grin starting to look nicer. I shakily sat and the boys went back to their conversation. After about a minute though, the door slid open again, and my friend Severus popped his head in, eyeing James and Sirius distastefully.

"Lily, I have an extra seat in my compartment, wanna get out of _here_?" He asked in his nasally voice. I wasn't really sure how to reply to that as, though Severus was a good friend, I didn't really want to move and James and Sirius were actually proving to be kind of fun.

"Who's the boyfriend?" James muttered sarcastically.

"His name is Severus and he's _not_ my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Good, because I would start to question your judgement. You are WAY too good for greasy over there." He said with a smirk. I wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment, so I just ignored it.

"How 'bout you sit here, Sev?" I proposed. He shrugged and plopped down. There was an awkward silence for a little bit so, to break it, I asked, "Hey Sev, you told me there were four houses. What're they called again?"

Simultaneously James and Severus said, "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." They then proceeded to glare at each other. _Boys._ To (again) break the silence, I decided to ask a follow-up question.

"So which one do I want to be in?"

This question led to two different answers. James answered, "Gryffindor." at the same Severus answered, "Slytherin." That led to a lot of arguing. I didn't want a part in it so I stood to leave. Before I could however, Severus snatched my arm and snapped, "Where are you going?" He stared at me with such intensity that I began to sweat a little.

"Oh… um, I was just gonna go-"

"I'll come with you," he said quickly.

"Ooh, look at the coward! He knows he's wrong so he's gonna leave!" Jeered Sirius. I didn't want any part in this.

"Come on, Sev. Let's go find new seats." As we left, I could have sworn I saw a little bit of regret on James's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! It's me again! Duh. So this chapter is probably gonna be more interesting than the last (it's where the romance begins:)) I'm not sure if these are good or not, so I'm revising my previous statement of** ** _Comment if you like it_** **to comment if you feel anything at all for it.**

 **This takes place a bit later on. Still in year 1 though.**

 **Disclaimer: damn, I wish I was JK Rowling. But I'm not, so I own nothing related to Harry Potter.**

"So… do you like him?" Marlene asked.

I stared at her in confusion. "I just answered this, NO!"

She frowned at me for a second before saying, "Okay, let me repeat the question, Do you like him?"

I groaned. "Look, I hate him, and if you don't stop you're heading down that road too!"

"But you don't have a choice, James Potter LIKES you, and I don't mean likes, I mean LIKES LIKES. You HAVE to like him back. Do you know how many girls are absolutely in love with this boy?"

"Gross, he's eleven!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I was talking about OUR year! And even _I_ love him!"

"EVEN you?! Marlene, you are one of my best friends, so don't take this personally, but you are THE BIGGEST fangirl… ever!" As I was saying the last part of this sentence, our other friend Alice walked in.

"Fangirl? Ooh are we talking about Marlene?" She cried in excitement.

"No, actually we're talking about how JAMES FREAKING POTTER has a crush on LILY FREAKING EVANS and how she is refusing to like him back!" Marlene growled pointedly.

"I can't CHOOSE who I like! It just sort of… happens, you know? Anyway, even if I could choose, I wouldn't choose James. He might be cute, but he's also a mean toe rag of a jerk.

"So yesterday, I was reading and he just comes and snatches my book right out of my hands! Then he held it above my head for a good five minutes before one of the prefects (I think her name was Molly) had to come and grab it for me."

"Sweetheart," Alice interrupted gently, "He might not even like you. We're first years, we're not ready for this stuff. Now maybe in a few years, I might want to date that Frank guy, but not now! Let's just focus on our school work for now, k?" I nodded tiredly.

"Come on, let's go sit in the common room, it's getting lonely up here," Marlene grumbled, annoyed that her fangirling hadn't been persuasive enough for me."

As soon as we popped through the door, James and Sirius and their 2 other friends looked up at us. I tried to ignore them but Marlene insisted on dragging us over to their table.

James stood up and walked over towards us until he was right in front of me, blocking my way to my friends. "Hello, Evans. How's it going?"

I blushed. Even I had to admit this kid was pretty hot for an eleven year old. "Um, hi James… I WAS doing great until someone decided to block my way to my friends." I replied sweetly. "So, do you think I could maybe pass?"

He had to think about that for a second. "Only if, when we get to go on our 11th hogsmede visit, you go with me."

"Wait, but that's in over 2 years!"

"Yup, I don't ever forget Evans," He paused to move out of my way and, as I passed him, he whispered one word into my ear, "ever."

6 years later, I would be blocked by James again, but that time I would enjoy it. This time I would enjoy feeling his lips press onto mine, enjoy his hands on my waist.

But we'll get to that…

 **So that's the story guys. I mean the chapter. Not the story, god that has barely even BEGUN! Anyway, sorry if these are a bit short. If you want them longer just comment and it'll happen. Byeeeee! (sorry, I thought that since i started with Helloooo I should end with Byeeeee.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bonjour! Ciao! Ahoy! Umm... Running out... Hello? "It's Me!" #Adele4life.**

 **Okay, if that made any sense to you... Congrats! You should work at a mental hospital!**

 **Sorry, getting off topic. What's the topic? Oh yeah, Harry Potter. But not. Like BEFORE Harry Potter. Okay, I don't even know what I am doing with my life right now. Time to start the story!**

 **Oh also, sorry this took so long for those of you who were waiting (probably nobody lol) I had like a thousand science labs. Please forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm done with disclaimers. Duh I don't own Harry Potter or why would I be writing fanfics in my free time instead of sleeping in luxury hotels and watching television on a giant full-wall-sized flat screen TV! (You can see I've got this fantasy all figured out…)**

"AHHHHHH LILY GODAMNED POTTER WAKE UPPPPP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I jerked awake at Marlene's screams.

"Jesus Marlene what are you- WAIT. IS IT CHRISTMAS?!" I bolted upright and tried to recall the date.

"Well... Ummmm no. But it's Christmas break! Which means I get to go home! And Alice gets to come with me!"

"And I get to stay here all by myself," I finished glumly.

"Okay, please explain WHY your dad refuses to let you come home with me!"

"I told you! It's still my first year, he still needs a little time to get used to the idea of magic, and so he's not ready for me to be staying with people he hasn't even MET yet!"

"But why then must he not let you come home either?!"

"Oh no, that's my choice. I don't want my sister Petunia shooting me glares every dinner. Gee Mar, you should have seen her after I got my letter of acceptance. Complete ice queen!" Marlene shrugged begrudgingly. "Hey don't be down! I'll help you pack! Look here, we'll make a game out of it. For each thing we pack, we get a Bertie Box Every Flavored Bean!" I pulled out a pack of candy from under my bed, where my secret stash was hidden. She grinned, and we packed until Alice came up from breakfast, and we all spent the next hour giggling.

JilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJily

"Bye Marlene! Bye Alice! See you in a couple weeks!" I yelled, trying to make myself heard above the whistling of the train. I saw them try to wave back as they were shoved through the open doors by the throngs of people trying to go home for the holidays. As soon as my friends dissapeared from sight I sighed, and slowly headed back towards my dorm. Not even Severus was at hogwarts! With no friends and no classes, what was I gonna do all day? As I entered the common room, two hands covered my eyes.

"Ahh!" I shrieked. "What are you doing?!" I tried to throw the person off, but they just dragged me forwards and plopped me in a chair. When the hands retracted, I found myself sitting across from a very bored looking, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James came from behind me, pushed me over in the chair and sat down himself.

"Um, what the hell is this about?" I said, but I didn't make a move to get up.

"Hi Lily." Remus said shyly.

"Hi Remus. What's going on?" I replied slightly more calmly.

"Ah well you see, Evans..." James began, crossing his legs and flinging an arm across my shoulders.

"Ah, haha no. I asked Remus, not you James. And um, am I allowed to get my own chair?" I felt a little uncomfortable.

Remus replied, "sorry, no. Okay, let me explain. We were all bored because nobody's here to play pranks on, when we saw you there and James said, 'Oh! There's Lily! She's fun, let's kidnap her.' So we did. And now we're here. The end."

"Okay..." I said slowly. "So then why can't I find my own seat?"

"Well... It's really fun watching you and James blush, to be honest." He replied sheepishly.

"And I'm done," I said getting up. I would not be visual entertainment for these idiots.

"Waaiiit! Lily stay!" They all moaned. I hesitated. "Can you tell us a joke or something at least? We're all so bored!" I stared at them for a second, thinking.

"Fine." I sat back down on a different chair than James. "But this isn't really a joke, it's more of a statement. Well actually... Never mind. You'll see. Here it is: What has 4 letters, yet has 3?" They frowned for a second before all guessing at once.

"Three! It has four letters, but it makes up the word three! Haha, got it!"

"Three has 5 letters, idiot!"

"Oh. What about four? Does that have 3 let- never mind."

"Ooh I got it! Cows! It has 4 letters, but singularly has 3."

"That's so stupid. That's not it! Right? Please tell me that's not it Lily!"

I giggled and shook my head.

"Chicken! Chic has 4, yet ken has 3!"

"What's with you and farm animals, Sirius?"

"Ugghh! It's impossible!" James groaned.

I smiled deviously. "Fine, I'll say it again. What has 4 letters, yet has 3. It's quite simple."

"What DOES have four letters? Wait..." James said, slowly figuring out the joke. "Yet has... Ohhh hahaha. I got it."

Peter looked confused, but I could tell it was slowly dawning on Remus too. Sirius was just singing Ol' McDonald.

"What has four letters, yet has 3." Remus said slowly to Peter. Peter frowned. "W-H-A-T, spells what. That's four letters. Y-E-T spells yet. That's three letters. Get it?"

"Ohh!" Peter slapped his forehead. "Hey guys, I have one like that. But it's American. So, Who was on first base-"

"AND A MOO MOO HERE AND A MOO MOO THERE!" Sirius belted.

"SHUT UP!" We all screamed back. I laughed. The marauders were actually not too bad. But still bad. But... I might be able to enjoy this Christmas.

JilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJilyJily

I sat next to the fireplace, all alone on Christmas Eve. It was only about 10:00pm, but the boys had all gone to start their presents. Yes, you read correctly. Start. On Christmas Eve. 2 hours before Christmas.

Most of mine had been finished for a few weeks, but there were 4 more I added to the pile that morning, all labeled with the names of my new companions. Somehow in the past few days, I hung out with the marauders more than ever, and I was actually beginning to enjoy their company. They could be pretty nice when they were only with me.

The flames dipped and rose, crossing over each other as they intricately wove a web of warmth. I sipped the cocoa in my hand, think how this was possibly one of the best winter vacations I'd ever had.

"Hey Lily," James had come down stairs.

"Oh, um hi James," I replied, a tad awkwardly.

"Happy Christmas." He said quietly and handed me a beautifully wrapped present.

"Wow. I-I don't know what to say! I mean, thank you! But wait until actual Christmas!" I handed the package back to him.

"Oh... Sorry. It's just sort of a custom in my family." He said shyly. I grinned at him and took the gift.

"In that case, Potter..." I ripped open the wrapping paper and saw a photo album. Upon opening it, I discovered it was filled with pictures of me and the marauders having fun, snowball fights, and laughing. So much laughing. "Oh James. Wow. Oh. Wow. I- I love it! But when..."

"Doesn't matter." He smiled mysteriously, "so you never forget Evans." And then he was gone, heading up the stairs to his dorm.

 **Okay, wow. That was long. Like... Really long. Way longer than I expected. Sorry!**

 **If you didn't get the joke, give me a review saying so, and I'll try to explain. It might be one of those things where you have to be there, you know?**

 **Anyway, see you later. Or like write you later I guess?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is gonna be the next day, just because I love Christmas/the holidays (for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas) so I decided to have a Christmas chapter, even though it might be strategically stupid from a writing point. Whatever, I'm a rebel. ;)**

I woke up early, Christmas Day. It was all sort of like a dream; I slowly pulled off my comforter, pushed my orange-red hair out of my face, and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. I could hear the magically-projected Christmas music playing in the common room, as I lightly padded down the carpeted stairs to the tree, swamped with presents.

I felt awfully lonely, staring at all the gifts by myself. I knew that I would probably only have 1 or 2, and as I read the labels it looked like James had about 10. I guessed maybe 3 were from his parents, the rest from his admirers. I sighed, pushing James from my mind.

At that moment he who was not supposed to be in my mind came skipping down the stairs like a freaking maniac, closely followed by Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"DEEECCKK THHHEEE HALLSSS BECAUSSSEEE CHRIIISSTMMMAAAASSS ISSS HEEERRE FAAALLAAA-" I cut off Sirius's screaming with a silencing spell, regretting teaching the boys muggle Christmas music the day before.

We opened presents, then watched the snowflakes drift like little angels down, down down onto the hard cement floor. The Marauders loved the gifts I had given them, and it soon became apparent that Sirius, Peter, and Remus planned to take credit for James' present to me, as they had forgotten to get any.

After that, we all headed downstairs to eat a grand breakfast in the great hall, our mouths watering just thinking about it. Right as we were about to enter though, I heard James mutter "Oh bloody hell..." Looking up, I saw Severus.

"Sev!" I shouted, rushing to hug him. I didn't think about what that would mean for my friendship with the marauders, but I should have. After I broke out of our embrace, a snide voice came from behind me.

"Hello, Snivilus. How was your holiday? Oh wait, sorry, we forgot that you couldn't tell behind that mountain of a nose you have." This comment (from Sirius) came followed by echoes of laughter from the other three.

I turned around and gave them a look that was trying to say, "what the hell is wrong with you?!" Unfortunately, it was misinterpreted.

"Oh Lily, you don't have to pretend anymore, just ditch the jerk. We're here!"James replied with a smirk.

I gasped, who were these boys, because they certainly weren't the same ones I'd been hanging out with. I looked behind me and saw Severus turn red and his eyes start to water. Anger rushed into me with a burning passion. How was it possible that anyone could change that much in a second?

"He- HE'S THE JERK!?" I shouted. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" The confused look on their faces just made me angrier.

"Lily, what are you saying? You know he's a jackass! Really, if you don't want to be with him anymore, you have us!" Peter said.

I couldn't tell which appalled me more, how mean they were being to an 11 year old, or that they thought so little of me that I would just ditch someone! In my rage I stalked over to James and slapped him. I used all my force and sent him sprawling. Then, ignoring the livid shouts from the rest of them, I grabbed Severus's hand and pulled him away, sitting him down at a table.

"Are you okay, Sev?" I asked gently. He stared up at me with a mixture of awe and amusement.

"Did you just hit James Potter?" He asked, unable to keep the laughter from his voice. I nodded, grinning.

"I don't know why I ever thought those guys were nice, they're all just asses!" I exclaimed. "Why are you back so early, though? Not that I mind, but you weren't supposed to come until right after New Years! You were so looking forward to seeing your parents!"

He sighed shakily. "I- I um. It was nothing." I squinted at him.

"I slap people now Sev, you should be scared of me! Now tell me the truth, what happened?" I demanded.

"Okay. So you know how my mom married a muggle man?" I nodded. "Well, when I got there, he was fine, but then, after a few days, he started drinking. He... He has a bit of an addiction. And he was fine until... Until he saw my mom doing magic."

"I thought he knew though!"

"Yes, but he likes to forget that part of her. So, when he was reminded, he went to the local bar and started drinking again. He got so drunk, when he came home he... He hit her, Lily. My dad hit my mom." His eyes welled up with tears. I gasped, realizing how hard it must be for Severus to say this. "Of course, I had to defend her, but he's still stronger than I am, so... My mom sent me back the next day."

I felt my eyes wide. "Where, Severus?! Show me where!" He raised his long, greasy black hair to reveal a dark purple bruise. Then he pulled up the sleeve of his robes, unveiling another 2 on his arm. "Is that it?" I wondered, getting scared. He shook his head, turning red.

"There's one more, but I can't..." He blushed. _Ohhhh_ , I thought. Then I began to cry. How could anyone do something like this?

This whole incident put a damper on Christmas, but I was determined to make Sev as happy as possible. I gave him presents and sweets and anything I could to try to get a smile, but it was futile.

The marauder's teasing didn't stop, and I fell asleep hating them every night. Boxing Day **(British day after Christmas for those who didn't know)** , I woke up with such hatred that I took the photo album James gave me and stomped on it. I threw it, even tried to burn it, yet nothing worked. The damned boy must have done an unbreakable charm on it. After about an hour I gave up and stuffed it into my trunk, determined never to look at it again.

 **Whoa, that chapter got deeper than I meant it to, sorry! I just had to make her hate James again.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to write more often now that I'm on winter break, but no promises! (If anyone wants me to write more regularly please review! I REALLY want these reviews you can see! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, it's 1:55 in the morning... I'm sorry if this sucks, I will blame it on the fact that I am asleep. (Yawn) Annyyywaaayyy... If any of you want to review (hint hint wink wink if ya know what I'm sayin...) please give me your suggestions. Or you know, just follow me and favorite me and make me feel good. :) Okay, I'm done now (not that anyone reads them anyway, right?) Moving on with the story!**

 **Oh and this takes place in 2nd year.**

When the sorting hat, atop my head, called out "Gryffindor!" Something between Severus and me changed. It wasn't noticeable at first, but over time we started to drift apart. We had been friends for years before Hogwarts, and I had always admired something about him. I continued to admire him throughout my whole life, not for his bravery or kindness or loyalty, but for something else. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, yet he posessed this quality that just sort of drew me to him, as a friend.

Unfortunetely, something as simple and petty as 2 houses broke us apart. It wasn't that there was a fight, or a confrontation really. It was more that over time he began make friends whose company was not valued by me, as they spent it teasing me for my blood. It wasn't his fault really, as one needs friends who will see them in more than potions class and lunch, but... I wish he hadn't become so manipulated by them. Hadn't let them persuade him things that one couldn't control mattered. That your blood, your skin color, your money, even what gender you loved meant anything. It didn't.

Anyway, by my second year I had more pressing matters than Severus. James was being his annoying prat self like always, Marlene had developed a serious crush for Sirius (pun intended), Alice liked Frank Longbottom, but didn't know it, and I... Well it was hard to say how my love life was going. There was always a guy who was cute, but no one I was ever infatuated with. I spent most of my social life (NOT my academic life) trying to set up my friends so I never really bothered with myself.

Of course, the occasional guy did ask me out or as out we could go inside school grounds, and I never said no. I didn't want any hurt feelings! Plus, no one is looking for anything serious at age 12 or 13, so I thought why not?

There was only one person I said no to, and that was James. He didn't actually like me, I knew. He liked the thought of completing a challenge, and I refused to be that. Anyway, all he did is play with is (way too long) hair and brag. He was a cocky prat, who refused to listen to anyone else but maybe Sirius. What was I supposed to say?

By third year, I was top of my class academically. Socially though, probably not. Mary was the most popular of us all, among both males and females. She too had red hair, but while mine was more orangey-golden, hers was bright firey RED red. It was always curly, yet she had no freckles. Just ruby lips and icy blue eyes. She was James' first girlfriend out of many. The weird thing was, everyone would always comment on how much she looked like me. I didn't think much of it though.

I never apologized to James for slapping him, and he never to me. After a while, I mostly forgot about the fight, the album, even that short time we'd enjoyed each other's company for. He and his gang were toe rags, prats, jerks, really anything negative I could think of I called him. Little did I know that one day I would be calling him love.

 **Okay guys, I'm sorry that was different than my other chapters, it was all narration, no dialogue. I had to sort of transition into this next chapter. Also, it was very short. But... So tired. Gonna edit and post in the morning... Good night**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I read over my previous chapter… and I hated it. Does anyone else do that? Like it one second then hate it the next? Moving on…**

 **So this will take place in year 3. Sorry if I get any details wrong, it's been years since I read the books.**

Awkwardly, I bounced from one foot to the other. Standing next to James Potter outside of McGonagal's office awaiting detention was NOT my dream position. Aaaah, I let my guard down for what? 10 minutes? And all of a sudden this boy… he ruins EVERYTHING!

Let's backtrack a bit…

I headed into potions class with ambitious thoughts in my mind. Today I would get Slughorn to let me switch classes. I would work so well, he wouldn't have a choice!

The reason I wanted to leave so badly was because my class consisted of Snape (I stopped calling him Severus when he became a pureblood extremist jerk), James, Sirius, and Peter. Of course there were other people there too, but they just stuck with each other.

The other potions class had Marlene, Alice, Remus (he wasn't actually as bad as his friends), and a bunch of other yet again unimportant people. Ohhh I wished I was in that class so badly. Being in Snape and James' class put together was bloody awful and add Sirius to that mix? You can just imagine the outcome. Actually you don't have to imagine the outcome because I'm about to tell you.

I was slightly late to Potions that day, so when I got in there was only 1 seat available. Next to James. Stupid bastard must have planned it, I thought as I sat down beside him, a scowl planted on my face.

"Hey Evans," he whispered, surprisingly coolly. At that moment I noticed how very very pretty his eyes were, and how the slope of his hair spiking over his forehead looked like little mountain peaks. For a second, I could kind of understand why so many girls were in love with him.

That all disappeared the moment he dropped a unicorn hair into our potion, making it explode.

"See Evans, I can make explosives!" He shouted, grinning, through the chaos. I would admit later that I was a little awed at his impecible timing, but right then the only emotion I could display was rage.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed. The grin faded a little off his face, making him look like a dejected puppy. A little more calmly I said, "Um James? What the hell was that? Are you TRYING to kill us?"

His intolerable grin appeared once more. "Aww, don't worry. That wouldn't have hurt anyone. Now I don't know how you AREN't hurt already, cuz you fell from heaven, Angel," he said cockily. I just frowned and turned away to find myself looking straight at Slughorns large stomach.

"What is the meaning of this, Ms. Evans! I always thought you were better than that! I expected these antics from Mr. Potter, but for you to go along with it! Detention for both of you this weekend, and 10 points from Gryffindor!" He exclaimed. I felt my face turn red with anger.

"B-but sir! It wasn't me at all! I had no part in this! I just sat down!" I yelled, outraged at how unfair this situation was. Now I would never be moved!

"Don't deny it Ms. Evans." Then he sighed under his breath, "those muggle-borns, so easily changed under peer pressure." Only I heard, but I definitely heard. Who would've thought Slughorn could become an anti-muggleborn?

I turned on James. This was his fault after all! He just grinned at me and shoved the annoying mop of hair he had on his head around. Ugh I wanted to punch him!

Instead, I settled with saying, "really James? That was mature. Would you mind going and telling Slughorn that this was your mess, not mine?" He smirked.

"Okay, but only if you kiss me." I glared at him. "Cmon, do it! Or it's you and me in detention!" I wasn't sure what to say.

"We can't just kiss in the middle of a classroom you nincompoop!"

"We wouldn't do it here, duh. We would do it- wait what's a nincompoop?"

I just shook my head, exasperated.

"Look Evans, you me the broom closet..."

"How would we get out of class?"

"Just raise your hand, ask to go to the bathroom, and then I'll ask again. You know how forgetful Slughorn is!"

It was just a kiss right? No, it meant adding me to his list of accomplishments. I was not an object to be used and thrown away. Detention was better than that.

"No, James. I'm sorry. You cannot get me in trouble, and then make me kiss you afterwords. Life doesn't work like that. There might be some girls who enjoy being valued for their beauty alone, but I am not one of them. I will not be something on you to-do list, and therefore, I will not go out with you and I will not kiss you." I stated firmly.

"Y-you but I'm not- I don't do- that's not true! I would never- you mean too much!" I almost giggled at James' reaction to his first rejection. But I didn't, that would be mean. After a lot of stuttering, James got nasty. "Oh like Snape wouldn't do any of that! He just uses you, you know. He's too horrid to see you, all he sees is someone he can-"

"Don't say it James."

"Someone he can-"

"I swear if you finish that sentence I will make your life a living hell..."

"Someone he can seduce!"

I slowly got out of my chair and went to the front of the class, approaching Slughorn. "Hello Professor," I began in a sugar sweet voice."I'm really sorry for my despicable behavior earlier, it was my fault. I'm just worried that James is influencing me to make these bad decisions, so I would like to stay away from him, so I can continue with my attempt to work my hardest and not make any problems for you."

"Ah, Ms. Evans! I'm glad you see reason! Don't worry, I will seat you as far away from James as is possible." He said gently. I smiled and returned back to my seat.

James, having heard the whole thing, gaped at me. "Lily, I- I didn't mean-"

I let out a dry laugh. "But you did mean, James. You meant every word you said. Why? Because you are a jackass who doesn't give a damn for anyone else's opinions. All you care about is yourself a and getting more more more. You have a girlfriend? You need another one! You are stupid, mean, and selfish. So, yes James. You did mean, and so do I when I tell you this: I hate you."

By that point the bell had rung so I picked up my stuff and left the room, leaving James with his head in his hands.

"Wait! Lemme get this straight! You completely rejected James TWICE in one class and now you have detention with him." Marlene started at me, mouth wide open revealing the contents of her dinner.

"Uh yeah, I guess that sums it up."

"Oh my god! I don't know whether to hug you or scream bloody murder at you!"

"Start by closing your mouth!" Alice intervened with a giggle. "Lily, I'm so proud of you! That boy needed to be taken down a peg! He was out of control! What he said about Snape? Wow."

"Yeah, almost doesn't make you feel bad for him sitting over there." I said regretfully. But I still did, I hadn't meant everything I'd said. And now he was sitting at the end of the table with his head buried in his arms, not budging, even as his friends tried to cheer him up. After a few minutes he just got up and left, his eyes red and puffy.

And that brings us to me standing awkwardly next to James, awaiting detention. We were both mad, and both ignoring the other one.

"Come in you two!" Came the shrill yet strict voice of Professor McGonagal. I quickly opened the door of her office and stepped in, not bothering to hold it for James.

"I won't waste your time with a lecture," she began, "as I know that you, Mr. Potter have heard this all MANY times, and I truly believe that you, Ms. Evans, don't need it. My usual policy is that there is always work to be done, so children in detention just helps that. The problem is, as we just got a new, far more effecient head house elf, there IS a no work to be done!"

I felt a smile begin to light up her face. Was it possible that I would get the weekend off?

"Unfortunately," McGonagal continued, diminishing the grin, "you two misbehaved and therefore must do some detention. I am aware that you are not on the best of terms though, so I decided a teamwork excercise would be beneficial and punishing. After lunch, both of you must report to the Gryffindor common room, and there will be a note with your instructions. Remember, we have eyes everywhere, so don't try to get out of this one!"

James' face depicted outrage at this, and I'm sure mine looked the same. I would have to spend my weekend with James Potter doing TEAMWORK EXERCISES?! Bloody hell.

"But what about quidditch, proffesor? I have practice tomorrow!" He exclaimed.

"What I say goes, Mr. Potter, and it would do you well to know that," she replied harshly. Then she dismissed us.

This was going to be a long weekend.

 **Okay, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. I'm probably gonna end up messing up the dates, but I guess there's only 1 way to find out, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry I haven't posted in ages. I took a "winter vacation", but then I came back to school and had like a BUNCH of homework! But no more excuses. Moving onnnnnn!**

This will just take place later that day.

"2 truths and a lie? What the bloody hell is that?" James questioned, staring at the blackboard in front of us.

James and I were locked in a classroom together, with a blackboard and magical chalk.

I sighed. 2T1L was a muggle game. "You tell the other person 2 truths and a lie but you don't say which is which, so your opponent has to guess the lie," I explained tiredly.

James studied my face for a second before shrugging and saying, "Okay, I'll go first! 1. I'ved liked at least 1 girl I've dated. 2. I think your hair is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. 3. I'm really, really sorry, Lily."

I quickly glanced up at him. Did he mean that? Or was he kidding? If he WAS being sincere what did that mean? "Uh, uh the second one. Obviously the second one was a lie." I stuttered out, suddenly flustered.

James smirked. "Nope, sorry Lily. The first one was a lie." My head shot up, confused. "I've only ever liked one girl, and she had hair the color of fire, and eyes as green as emeralds," he whispered. "1 point to me."

I felt my breath catching in my throat. "My turn," I managed, "1. I didn't mean everything I said in potions. 2. I don't believe you were telling the truth in any of yours. 3. I'm in love with Remus." He gaped at me, and I didn't blame him. Where in god's name had the last one come from?!

"Well, uh, I really hope number 3 was a lie. But I don't believe number 1. You seemed pretty sincere... I'm gonna go with number 1 as your lie."

I shook my head slowly, letting a slight grin lift my lips. He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Evans, if number 3 was NOT a lie, I swear I will hunt Merlin down and tell him I found the biggest phenomenon in the world. You."

Obviously, the chalk board had decided we were done with that game, as the name was erasing and a new one being written in its place. This one read, Life Highights and Unhighlights.

"Okay, I've heard of life highlights but not Unhighlights, what do you think that is?"

"Well if life highlights are great moments in your life, then I guess life Unhighlights would be bad moments?" I questioned warily.

"Hm. Okay, whatever. You start."

I frowned at his demanding tone but closed my eyes and began anyway. "Okay. My life highlights are..." I stopped, waiting for the memories to pour in like they usually did. "going to the zoo with Tunie, my sister. Playing with our puppy. Running around the park with Severus. Being accepted into hogwarts. Making friends." I stopped. That was all I was willing to say. "Now for Unhighlights... Tunie looking at me like I was different, gross, worse because I'm a witch. Seeing the same looks at hogwarts but because I'm a muggleborn. Hearing Sev- I mean Snape talk about me with Avery behind my back after everything I'd done for him. After I stood up for him with you lot, after I comforted him when his dad started beating- Uh... I think that's it. Your turn!"

I opened my eyes brightly only to find James staring at me as if I was a wounded puppy.

"Before or after, Lily?" He asked hoarsely.

"Excuse me?"

"Did he hurt you before or after potions class?"

"Oh, um... Before. He said that before, James."

I could almost see James start crying. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that- that..."

"That everything you were saying was true? Yeah, it's okay." Before I knew it, I was being enveloped in a massive hug, finding myself burying my face in James' shoulder.

But just because he was hugging me now, just because he'd apologized, didn't make it alright, did it?

"Uh, your turn James." I put in, awkwardly. He quickly sat up, and glanced down embarrassed, shuffling his hand through his already-messy hair.

"Right. Er, sorry. Um... I'm not really sure wh-what my highlights are." His face redened.

"Look, it doesn't matter, the blackboard is moving on." I said, saving him.

 _Eggdrop exercise:_

 _You may make anything with the materials given. When you believe you are finished, an egg will appear. You must drop that egg inside of what u made out the window and have it land safely on the ground without breaking. You will be dismissed for the day once you complete this task. Have fun._

There was a silence as we finished reading the instructions.

"Uhhh, what materials?" James asked slowly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a box labeled MATERIALS full of wooden, metal, and fabric objects appeared on the ground in front of us.

"I would guess those, but I'm not really sure," I replied sarcasticly. He grinned and we got to work. Our wands had been confiscated so we did everything by hand.

James obviously had a different idea of how to make something that would survive a 30ft drop than I did. He just took a piece of cloth and tied it into a pouch.

"James, that won't survive anything."

"Yes it will."

"Fine. Try it, see how bad it'll be."

"You know what? I will. And I'll see that it will be about as bad as the weird sisters, the band."

"What? They aren't bad!"

"Point proven." James grabbed the egg that had appeared in front of him, put it in the pouch, and stomped to the window. Right as he was about to drop it though, he gasped and retracted from the window.

"What happened?"

He then began to laugh hysterically. "Gu-guess who I almost dropped the egg on?"

"Who?" I asked dubiously.

"S-Snivilus! He's just sitting there reading!" He said between spurts of laughter. I couldn't help but giggle at the idea of Snape with raw egg in his hair. All of a sudden James stopped laughing, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"What is it, James?" I let out slowly. I thought I knew what his idea was but...

"What if we..." He grinned.

"No! I forbid you to drop an egg on Sna-" I stopped and thought about it. It wouldn't hurt him would it? And it would feel good after what I heard. "Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I actually kind of want to to be honest."

"Lily Evans, I knew I'd get through to you one day." I laughed and together we headed to the window. "Would you like to do the honors?" I nodded and took the egg from his hands, opened the window and... _Drop_!

The egg splattered all over Snape's already greasy hair and messy robes. He swiveled around, looking for the culprit. James and I ducked out of sight, only seeing his eyes narrow at the window. Snape then proceeded to get up and quickly walk away, leaving me and James shaking with laughter.

We finally got out when Remus walked by, and James persuaded him to levitate the egg to the ground.

That was probably the most fun I'd have that year, and who would have guessed all of it would be with James.

 **That's it! Thanks to all that reviewed, wanted to review, and didn't review. But especially to those who did ;) Please review if there's anything you want me to fix, change, or add. I am open to suggestions. Thanks everyone who read up to this point, you are very motivating. Have a happy life and... Uh... I don't even know why I'm still typing. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm sorry if this chapter will be a bit depressing, or even not depressing enough. For once I have no idea what I'm going to write about; I guess I'll just wing it. Let's see how it goes!**

 **This will take place in the upcoming week after Lily and James' exciting weekend. Ooh!**

Herbology! WHY was that even a class? Sure, sure, I got how some people wanted to be healers, or deal with mystical plants or something but... Come on! That was the one class I did not get Os in that year. I don't know, something just didn't click I guess.

Anyway, of course that was the one class Snape did well in. He wasn't even in my class, but all class long I'd hear, "Ahh yes! Your dear friend Severus explained that to the class, ms. Evans. Why don't you?" As if we shared a mind or something! He wasn't even really my friend anymore!

Thursday's were the worst. Double herbology period before lunch. Blah.

After 2 excruciating hours, I finally made my way out of the class, eager to shove food into my mouth and forget about school for a minute. I was almost there, almost at my heaven in the shape of lunch, when I heard a nasally voice behind me.

"I could help you with your herbology, you know."

I slowly pivoted, not wanting to have this conversation. "Yes, well, I'm perfectly alright, Snape. You don't have to waste your time with someone like me."

"Someone like you? What's that supposed to mean? Look, Lily, I know we haven't been hanging out as much since... Uh... Well..."

"Since you called me a whiny little baby who you just wanted to be rid of? Yes, I'm aware."

"It's not my fault! Really, Lily. You- you've got to believe me. Those guys are so... But I'm sorry. I will do anything I can to make you forgive me. I will... I will-"

"Throw yourself into the lake?" I asked, a small smile starting to form at my mouth.

"Yes, I will even do that, Lily. Whatever you want." He smiled and grabbed my hands, his eyes bright with hope.

"Well, lucky you, all I want you to do is to promise me 3 things. 1) You never call me or anyone a mudblood. 2) You never, ever use an unforgivable curse on anyone. 3) You stay away from all this death eater talk. You're different from them, Sev. You're my friend." At this a grin appeared at his face.

"I promise."

Little did I know, in less than 3 years, he would have broken every promise he made to me that day.

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLine

"Hogsmeade!" Marlene shook me awake.

"Mar... Iths jut frday," I muttered into my pillow, as my eyelids heavily dropped back over my eyes.

"Uh Lil, are you okay? It's Saturday. Friday was yesterday. Remember last night? James asked you to hogsmeade for today, while holding another girl at his hip? So you obviously said no disgustedly and left, and his other girlfriend stormed off, leaving me with James. Then he asked me, so I slapped him for you, and then Sirius asked me, so of course I said yes." Marlene inhaled deeply at the end of this, having said it all in one breath.

"Dang it, I hoped that was a dream." I regretfully opened my eyes at a sudden realization. "Wait, you said YES to Sirius?! I mean, that's great and all, I'm a total Mirius fan, but if Alice is going with Frank, and you're going with Sirius, then what? Will I go all alone?"

"Hmm, yeah I guess so. Sorry sweetie, too excited for my date with Siriiiuuuusss!"

I glared at her for a second before making up my mind to stay in bed all day and maybe go to the library to homework.

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLine

 **This next part is gonna be slightly different than anything previous. It involves torture and humiliation, so if those aren't your thing, PLEASE do not read further, as I don't want you to judge me. You won't miss anything by stopping here, just a very messed up scene with Lily, Belatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius. Now, nothing like er inapropriate happens really. It's more just dark humiliation.**

Not for the first time, I noticed how empty the hallways were during hogsmeade visits. I'd gone a few times, with friends or guys, but sometimes I just wanted a relaxing weekend alone. As I approached the glass doors to the library, I couldn't help but wonder what my new relationship with Snape meant for me and James. Would we still be kind-of-friends? He certainly hadn't acted like a friend, asking me out with the girl he was about to snog standing right there.

My thought process was broken at the sound of footsteps echoing behind me. I turned around to see two girls, one blonde, one brunette, standing giggling.

"Well looky here! If it isn't the mudblood!"

"Belatrix, Narcissa." I greeted stiffly.

"You know what's funny, Bel?"

"What, Nar?"

"That this... I can't even call her a girl, thinks she can call us anything but master."

"That is funny, shouldn't she be groveling at our feet, begging for forgiveness by now?"

I backed up. I might have been a pretty good witch, but these girls were 3 years older, and not afraid to delve into the dark arts.

"I- I'm sorry."

"Hmm, that's strange. That didn't look like groveling, did it? We said grovel!" Beatrix yelled. All of a sudden, I felt myself flying towards the girls, landing on a heap on the floor.

"What's this?" A cold, smooth voice sounded behind me. A blond boy stalked forward, the utter image of perfect, with crackeling blue eyes, groomed hair, and crisply ironed robes. Lucius Malfoy.

The transformation in the two girls was immediate. They suddenly became the victim, instead of the bully.

"Oh, uh, we were just teaching this mudblood here a lesson, you see. She, um well-"

"Red hair, mudblood... this is Lily Evans we have here, I presume?" They nodded. "Fascinating. Well, who am I to stop you? She obviously doesn't deserve to be anywhere near our presence unless, at our feet, correct?"

These people were mad. Literally mad. I had to get out of there. Maybe if I slowly crawled away while they talked about my inferiority?

I had just begun to edge myself backwards when I felt a force drag me back over to Lucius's feet.

"And what do you think you're doing, my little mudblood?" He asked smugly. "I believe you still owe me an apology. For what, you ask? Being born. Being an ugly little cross between Muggles and Wizards. You're like a mutt, you know that? Not even as good as a mutt, because at least they have one good parent."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for- for-." I was frozen with fear and humiliation, unable to escape. I could hear Narcissa and Bellatrix snickering behind him, but I just couldn't finish the sentence. I did not deserve this; I'd never done anything to harm anyone!

"Continue or I'll make you continue," he hissed, bending down and rubbing his wand across my lips. "Loquisify!"

My mouth suddenly started to move against my will. There was nothing I could do to stop him forcing the words out of my mouth. "I'm sorry for living. For being born. For existing. I don't deserve this life. I'm sorry, master."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I can forgive you yet." A smirk began to play at his mouth as he kicked off his shoes and socks. "You must first... Kiss my feet."

I almost gasped as he began to stroke my cheek with his dirty foot. I could do nothing but stay still and listen to the giggles of the girls as his toes reached my mouth, stroking my lips.

"Do it!" His voice sent shivers down my spine. Maybe if I did this, it would be over. All of this could finally end.

I slowly pressed my lips to his feet, tears flowing freely. He rewarded my humiliation by kicking me away, leaving my body sprawled on its side on the floor. Hearing him crawl up behind me, I closed my eyes, awaiting the worst.

I couldn't supress a million shivers as he bent down by my ear and whispered, "you mean nothing. You are nothing." Then Lucius rose to his feet and stalked off, closely followed by his minions.

Lying there, alone and dirty on the hard stone floor, I couldn't help but wonder if his words were true.

 **Ugh I'm sorry for how weird that was. I don't like dark, I like fluff, but I felt something needed to be done, as they are living in Voldemort's prime time. I'm gonna start adding more of that aspect, the dark lord and all, but I'm sorry that I introduced it in such an... Extreme way.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, cómo estás? Yo hablo españo. Just kidding, je parle français. Just kidding, uh... Yeah the only other language I can say that in is English so... I guess I'm done. :(**

 **Onto happier matters... yay! The new update :P Or if you hate this story... boo! The new update :/**

 **So basically for those of you who didn't read the Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lily (obvi) interaction, here's a summary: they were mean to her, made her cry, possible bleed or bruise, and feel like she was worthless.**

 **Here goes...**

I quickly stumbled back to the dorm, my lip bleeding and my cheekbones aching, probably bruised. My eyes were almost definitely swollen and red from crying, but the weird thing was I didn't feel sadness or depression crippling me, all I felt was searing anger. How dare they call me inferior? And the worst part was that I'd let them. I'd let them break me, let them humiliate me, let them persuade me that I was nothing. Well never again.

After applying a few quick concealing charms to cover my wounds, I headed back to the library to read up on defensive charms. Next time, I would be ready.

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLine

2 weeks later:

"A prank? Really? God James how much more immature could you get?" Marlene scoffed. I just quietly prodded my food with my fork, not wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Um not just ANY prank, the most brilliant prank this old school has seen in decades!" I rolled my eyes. The marauders' pranks were known throughout the school as being some of the "coolest" things in existence. Believe me, they were not.

"It's gonna be amazing," Peter put in excitedly, stuffing pork chop into his mouth.

"Yeah, Sirius planned this amazing... Well you'll see I guess," added James.

"Speaking of Sirius... Where has he been these past few days? Too busy planning?" Marlene giggled, thinking of her new boyfriend. Again, I rolled my eyes. I had a tendency to do that these days.

Unfortunately when my eyeballs dropped back to their normal place I saw James and Peter share a glance that could only mean one thing. I shot my eyes to Mar to see if she had caught it too, but she was obliviously smiling into the distance, probably picturing Sirius. How would she react when she found out? No it probably wasn't even true. I had to find out though.

"Uh I need to use the loo," I said a bit too quickly, as James narrowed his eyes at me.

"So do I, I'll go with you," he replied slowly and suspiciously.

"Uh okay, bye." I hopped down from the bench and made a mad dash to get out of the Great Hall and away from James.

"Lily, wait!" He grabbed my arm and swiveled me around to face him. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"I-I just have to check something." I pulled away from him and sprinted to the broom closet.

"Lily, what are you doing?" His voice was starting to sound dangerous.

"I need to see," I replied frantically.

"I swear if you don't stop this madness right now, Lily Evans, by Merlin I will-"

I didn't even stop and face him as I asked, "hex me into oblivion? Yeah good luck with that." I was ready for the expelliarmus curse, making it easy to swipe away with a slight wave of my wand.

I could feel James gaping at me, as I finally yanked open the door of the closet and saw...

Exactly what I had expected. Sirius, pressed against another girl, his lips digging into hers, his tongue shoving itself as far down her throat as it could go.

Furiously, I grabbed Sirius by the collar and tugged him out of the closet, his girl yelling in protest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Black?" I asked, throwing him onto the floor. He sat up and rubbed his shoulder painfully, glancing at James for help. His friend just shrugged, seemingly bewildered with me.

"Look, Evans, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, and then Belinda came and..."

"And what? You decided to cheat on your girlfriend?"

He glanced down sheepishly.

"I don't know why she thought you would be different with her than with any of your other girlfriends. You haven't changed at all, you're still just the same commitment-afraid, cheap bozo you always have been. Now you are going to find Marlene and apologize for everything, admit to everything, and beg for forgiveness, do you hear me?"

He nodded solemnly and got up from the floor more quietly than I had ever seen him do anything. Obviously this was his first Lily-lecture. Lucky him, it wouldn't be his last.

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLine

"Oh, okay." Was Marlene's only reaction upon finding out. I was shocked senseless and, based off of the marauders' faces, I wasn't the only one surprised. "So obviously we're over and can see other people," she continued calmly. I could have sworn I even saw a smile on her lips. Who was this person? I certainly had never met her...

"Marlene, look... I can't apologize enou-"

"Look, Sirius it's okay. Whatever right? It's actually kind of a relief." She interrupted. He gaped. I gaped. James gaped. Alice and Frank who had just shown up gaped.

Then Marlene pivoted and strutted out of the Great Hall. Just like that.

I ran after her, closely followed by Alice. This was our over dramatic friend, so what was going on? By the time we got out though, she was gone, so we just went to the common room to look for her.

When she wasn't there, we went up to the dorm, only to see her sobbing on her bed.

"Oh dear Merlin, Leney!" Alice cried her nickname. "Are you okay?"

"What the bloody hell do you think?" Marlene shot out bitterly. "I just found out that the boyfriend of my dreams is cheating on me with some blonde bimbo. Multiple ones probably."

"So all that about being relieved...?"

"A lie. I had to win the breakup; wasn't gonna let him take that away from me too."

Alice and I nodded, afraid to argue. Marlene went back to sobbing, so I did the only thing I could think of. I plopped down in bed next to her, Alice on her other side. Mar sniffed and flipped over, her eyes glistening. Alice and I hugged her tight, and for a second the three of us thought that maybe it wouldn't be too bad, as long as we had each other.

 **The end! Of this chapter! Hope you liked it, doubt you did. Breakups are hard. Sorry. I'm running low on ideas, might as well skip to year 6 right? Wrong, still need revenge on Lucius. So... Yeah. Goodnight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Halo everyone! I'm an angel now, in case you didn't notice. Sorry it's been over a week since I updated :( and I'm not sure how long this chapter will take to write so by the end it might have been 2 weeks. But hey, if anyone wants to do my math homework for me I'll be done much quicker! ;)**

 **Anyway this will be the next morning. Maybe all of this should be happening in year like 5 or 6, but I'm sorry, it's year 3. So uh yeah. Deal.**

 _I was riding on a cloud. Everything was beautiful and down below me I could see hogsmeade next to hogwarts, as if on a map. It was magical until I became aware that I was sharing the cloud with both James and Severus, and all they did was bicker. The cloud started to darken, and suddenly I didn't feel so happy. Unlike in real life though, there was an easy escape. As if I was a bird, I spread my arms and jumped away from my problems, soaring through the sky, the wind flinging my hair backwards. I could taste the sweetness of freedom, feel my heart singing with joy, hear Marlene's hairdryer and crappy singing. Wait..._

"MARLENE MCKINNON! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" I screeched, opening my eyes regretfully. One of the best dreams and she had to go and wake me up.

"Siiiriiuuusss Blaaacckkkk I'm over you! No lonnnnger shalllllll my heart be blue! You think your so cool with your ugly hair, well I'm here to tell you... Uh..." Marlene paused her singing, trying to think of a word that rhymed with hair.

"No one cares!" I shouted, throwing my pillow at her, mentally begging her to shut the hell up.

"Perfect! Thanks, Lil! You think your so cool with your ugly hair, well I'm here to tell you that no one cares!"

I rolled my eyes. I guess it was good she was getting over him, but honestly? At 5am? On s Saturday? Nothing was good.

"Hey which top do you think I should wear to make Sirius jealous?" Marlene asked, raising two very inapropriate shirts.

"Whichever one makes you shut up," Mary groaned. Alice and I nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys! Do you realize how hard it is not to break down crying right now? Like I can't believe this! Can you believe this?! The nerve of that git! Oh my god! Why? Just why?"

Seeing she was about to have another mental break down, Alice and I tiredly wiped the sleep from our eyes and trudged over to Marlene.

"What about this?" I asked pulling the hottest dress from her drawer I could find. It was a sundress with spaghetti straps.

"Yes! That's so much better than those shirts! Don't let him think he's changed you or anything, Mar. Just be normal and perfect," Alice said kindly. "Wear this hat, and these sunglasses, and we'll style her hair perfectly. Then, since it's a hogsmeade weekend, we can all go there together, buy some sweets, and make Sirius even more jealous, okay sweetie?"

Marlene nodded, smiling again. "You guys are the best."

"We know."

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLine

James was stuffing food into his mouth when we walked into the great hall. Sirius was sitting next to him, frowning at his full plate. When he saw the three of us walking in together laughing, saw how completely unaffected Marlene looked, I could have sworn his eyes reddened.

Even I had to admit, Marlene looked pretty damn good. If I was Sirius, I'd be doing some life reflections, because Belinda over Marlene? What universe was he from?

"Hey Lily!" James grabbed my arm.

"Oh hi James," I smiled, gesturing for Marlene to keep walking. Too much time with the git sitting next to James would probably end up with someone dying or something.

"So... Uh... You know that prank we were gonna do? The amazing one?" I nodded. "Well, Sirius decided not to participate anymore; this whole Marlene thing is killing him. So we were wondering if you could help us plan? We just need one more component: who to play it on."

"Why me? Why not Frank or someone?"

"Well, not to be blunt, but Lily, you're evil."

I fake gasped. "Rude! Well, anyway, don't you usually play these pranks on Sev?"

"Yeah, but McGonnagal's starting to suspect us, so we need a new person. Anyone you've got in mind?"

I grinned deviously. This was just the revenge I needed. "Lucius Malfoy." I blurted out quickly.

"Lucius, the 7th year? Why?"

"Oh uh no reason. I just heard he supports Voldemort, and he's in slytherin after all, so why not?"

"Okay! Thanks Lily!"

I smiled and walked away, my heart light with revenge plots.

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLine

I could feel guys' eyes glancing at us as we walked down the streets of hogsmeade. Since Marlene had dressed up, Alice and I had too (obviously), so we made quite a trio.

2 5th year boys stopped in front of us, both cute, but one shy and the other obnoxious and rather pervy it seemed.

"Hey ladies," said the pervy one, a cocky grin plastered onto his face. He looked at Alice first. "Wanna hang out with us?" He stared more at her chest than her face. Gross.

"Haha no sorry, I have a boyfriend," she laughed.

"What about you, sweetheart?" He looked me up and down,

"Haha no sorry, I have taste," I replied sarcasticly. He frowned.

"And you, beautiful?" He asked Marlene. She just grinned. Ew, was she really going for this guy?

"Come on girls! Let's just get a butterbeer with them!" She exclaimed. Alice and I frowned, but Marlene had just gone through a breakup so how could we say no?

"I'm Steve, Love." He grinned. She blushed.

"Hi, I'm Marlene and this is Lily and Alice. What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw." The shy boy finally spoke up.

"Well as long as you're not slytherin we can go." Alice laughed, and we began to walk.

"Hi Lily, I'm Jake." The shy boy said, falling to the back of the group with me. I stared at him for a second. He had shaggy blond hair, brown eyes, and the cutest smile. Him, I liked.

"Hi Jake. Er sorry for being rude to your friend. He just seemed..."

"Douchey? Yeah, he kinda is sometimes. I don't blame you." I smiled.

"It was the hair talking," I giggled, letting my orange hair out of its bun.

He took in a sharp breath at the sight. "Wow, that's really... pretty." He finally choked out. I smiled.

"Thanks."

At the Three Broomsticks, we met up with Frank and actually had a pretty good time. I really liked Jake, Marlene and Steve made out a lot, which may have been just what she needed, and Frank and Alice had already won couple of the year so there was nothing else to be said about that.

Every once in a while I'd shoot a glance at Jake and see him watching me. When he looked at me his eyes kept flickering across my face, making them look like they were dancing, and when he laughed he looked so adorable, all I wanted to do was snuggle up against him.

When we were back at hogwarts and saying goodbye, he whispered into my ear really quickly, "I really liked this and I really like you wanna do this again sometime?"

I smiled and nodded, completely taken with this boy. He seemed so... Perfect.

 **That's all guys! I'm not sure about this Jake fellow, I just really wanted to add him because I really like his character. But obvi they can't date, or if they do, I'll have to break them up. Just to notify you, when I said Jily in the title, I DID NOT mean Jake and Lily. This is a James and Lily story, 100% but it's a process, ya know? I need some James jealousy in there!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whatup? I'm gonna be straight with you guys... I have no clue what to write in this chapter. Any ideas? Give me a comment!**

 **So since I'm winging it (this seems to be becoming a recurring theme :( ) I guess it will still be third year, but don't worry! I'm gonna move on soon!**

 **"Never mind I'll find, a yeaaar liike you-uuu! I wish nothing but thee best foor yeaaar 2!" I mean 3. Whatever.**

"So how's Jake?" Marlene asked, seemingly innocent sans the devious smile touching her lips.

"I wouldn't know. We've only talked a couple times."

"Ooh Jake? Hot 5th year Jake that's completely in love with Lily?" Alice approached us in the common room and plopped onto an armchair (or a one-person couch if that's what you call it).

"He's not in love with me! Why would he be? He's 16 and I'm just 13. Big difference."

"Suuure. Make your foolish excuses Lily Evans but one day..." Marlene climbed onto her chair. "ONE DAY THOU SHALL LOVE THIS BOY. THOU SHALL WANT TO CARE FOR HIM. WANT TO KISS HIM. WANT TO GRIND HIS BONES INTO OBLIVION!" By the end of this declaration, she was making very inappropriate motions with her body, and Alice and I were giggling furiously, and it only got worse when Mar dramatically collapsed onto the ground.

"M-mar? Y-you okayayay?" I stuttered through spurts of laughter. As if completely normal, Marlene sat up, looked around, sat on her chair again, and smiled.

"So what's going on with you guys?"

Alice and I gaped at her.

"Marlene? You don't remember anything that just happened?" Alice asked concerned.

"What do you mean? I just sat down." She said, her face the definition of serious.

"Marlene?" This was almost scary. Had someone hexed her?

She burst out laughing. "Hahahah got you! I got you SO badly! Hahahaha!" I frowned for a second before laughing too, along with Alice. We had the weirdest friend.

James walked in then (thankfully after Marlene's escapade).

"Hey Lil! You ready for our prank tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the one on Lucius right?" He nodded.

"Wait Lucius? The 7th year? Why him?" Alice asked.

I froze. James didn't know me so well, but my two best friends could tell when I lied. "Oh he and I... We're not great friends you see..." I started.

"Yes?"

"Er so I thought a prank might be fun?"

"Hmm. Okay..." She replied, still suspicious but unwilling to ask anymore in front of James.

Soon after James left, the interrogation began. Except I didn't speak at all. Although I did reply to every statement, just in my head, not out loud.

"Lily, what happened with Lucius?" _Like I'd tell._

"Does James know?" _Um obviously not._

"Does Jake know?" _Seriously? What do you think?_

"Shut up Alice! Mentioning guys will make her clam up!" _Huh? Why? I mean... Sure maybe that's true but... How did Marlene know that? Am I just super oblivious?_

"You started it!" _Oh it's gonna be one of these arguments now. So mature._

"James isn't a guy!" _Riiiight. He's a girl. Totally._

"Oh so that thing that is so obviously hanging from him just isn't there?!" _Wow Alice needs to work on her phrasing._

"Well obviously it is! But Lily doesn't like him like that!" _That's very true. But I don't like him at all so..._

"Ooh but Sandra Wood certainly does!" _How is she relevant?!_

"Yeah I heard he let her see his 'thing hanging from him'!" _What?! I mean... Not that I care._

"No way! They're just 14!" _Maybe some 14 year olds do stupid things. I always knew that Potter kid was a wack._

"Sandra isn't. Sandra's 16!" _Who cares? I always thought she was annoying anyway. Even before she and James..._

"No she's not!" _Seriously! Do they really need to argue about everything?_

Alice and Marlene were so engrossed in their argument that they didn't see me stand up and walk away. It really was just too easy; all I had to do was be silent.

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLine

The next day during breakfast, I could feel Jake's eyes on me as I shoved porridge down my throat. The whole Gryffindor table was silent, waiting for Lucius to come in. The marauders had told all of them of this prank just a few minutes earlier.

At first, before entering the threshold of the Great Hall, Lucius looked normal, his hair combed perfectly over his forehead (this was before he grew it out). Upon entering though, his clothes magically dissapeared, leaving him naked. In front of everybody.

I didn't want to look... down there... But I couldn't help it. And when I did, I was surprised by two things.

It (yes, you assumed correctly. "It" was referring to his male body part that most girls don't have) was... REALLY... Small. No bigger than my middle finger. That couldn't be natural, especially from someone his height.

It (yes, again, same it) was pulsing and... Er... Dripping?

I couldn't help but explode with laughter along with the rest of the school and even some of the teachers. The marauders must have casted a concealment charm on him though, because Lucius evidently didn't realize his situation. He couldn't seem to figure out why everyone was laughing at him, so he just glowered and sat his naked bum on a bench, causing more laughter.

Eventually, after they could control their giggles, his friends whispered something in his ear causing him to turn bright red and sprint out of the Great Hall. Before he made it through though, everyone saw his full backside revealing the words, "Love the Marauders" next to a lipstick kiss.

James was literally on the floor convulsing with laughter. All he could manage to stutter was, "sh-shrinking charm!" Even Dumbledore was amused.

"L-Lily! How'd you like that?" Remus asked, shaking.

I had really liked it; revenge was sweet, but I also felt kind of bad. Sure Lucius might be a son of female dog, but... Did anyone deserve that? I felt like it pushed the borders of prank, entering the gates of bullying.

"I loved it," was all I said, pushing away any doubts I had.

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLine

"Hey Lil!" Jake pushed past a hufflepuff in the crowded hall, making his way towards yours truly.

"Jake! Er hi!" He shook his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes and smiled down at me.

"How are you doing?" He smiled, falling into step next to me.

"Great, and you?"

"Bloody brilliant. But I could be better." I looked at him questioningly. "Well you see..." He ran a hand through his adorable hair. Can hair be adorable? Oh well, his was. "There's this really cute girl I like..." Um excuse me? He flirts with me and then has the nerve to ask me for dating advice with another girl? No bloody way. But I let him continue. "She has long beautiful red hair, a face full of freckles, the greenest eyes, and she goes by the name of Lily Evans. Heard of her?"

I couldn't resist the smile rising to my face. "Hmmm, not sure I have. Continue with the flattering description?"

He laughed. "Well... I don't know much more about her, but I'd really like to. So I was wondering how to ask her to go to Hogsmede with me. Got any ideas?"

"I can tell you right now that she'll say yes, if that helps." He grinned at me like an idiot, but in my opinion he just looked cuter. "Well uh, I've got to get to potions now, so I'll see you around?"

"Yeah you bet you will, Lil." He winked and walked away.

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak

"Hey Lilyyyyy!" I frowned and swiveled around.

"James! You aren't supposed to be talking to me! Slughorn will murder you," I whisper-yelled, reminding him of our last exciting encounter in potions class.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know whether you were ready for this weekend?"

"What? What's happening this weekend?"

He smirked incorrigibly. "Ha. You forgot."

"Forgot what, James?" I sighed, getting frustrated.

"First year. You, me, the common room? You made a promise that you can't take back now? To go to Hogsmede with me on the 11th visit. That's Saturday. You remember now?"

Oh bloody hell.

 **Uh oh! Looks like Lily has gotten herself into a fix huh? Sorry there hasn't been any Snape lately, I'm getting there. Also my deepest apologies for lack of updates. I tried to make it up with a fairly long chapter. Anyway, as usual, review if you liked it. Or disliked it. Or felt neutral but had suggestions. Or you are just feeling really nice and you want to make my day. I'm considering thanking my reviewers on the story itself, not through pm like I've been doing previously. Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! So, as mentioned in my previous chapter I'm going to start thanking people in the story, not through private messaging.**

 **FeeBe, thank you so much for the review. Sorry for that mistake with Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix. I haven't read the books in a while, so I knew I'd miss out on details like that, but thanks again for telling me. I'll be sure to check that site in the future, although I'm not sure how much of a difference it will make :P (sorry in advance!) Also, addressing the year two thing, I kinda wish I had put more in for that chapter too, but I wasn't sure how interesting it would be so I skipped it. Maybe not the best choice on my part, but thanks again, and please keep reading and reviewing!**

 **To all my other reviewers, I've probably PMed you this, but thanks again for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me!**

 **So here goes the story! Wish me luck guys... I'll need it.**

"Bloody hell James!"

"Um so I'll take it you'll wear warm clothing, and I'll pick you up here at noon?"

"Look, I know I promised when we were first years or whatever, but seriously, I can't go tomorrow."

"Why? What else are you doing that day?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I have... a thing. Look, don't get mad please? Can I get a rain check?"

At that moment, Marlene and Alice raced up to me- just my luck. They could always get me out of these awkward messes.

"Lily! Lily! We heard about your date with Jake! We are so proud!" Marlene squealed. Or maybe they couldn't always get me out of theses awkward messes, and in fact make them worse. Bloody hell, Mar.

I turned to face James once more who was scowling at me ferociously.

"Jake? As in Jake Johnson? Ravenclaw 5th year?" I gaped, how in merlin's name did James know so much about my date? Not to be egotistical, but the first thought that popped into my head was, _is James stalking me?_

"Yes, the very one. Care to explain your source of knowledge, Potter?"

He smirked. "Quidditch. He's the captain, and quite a bad one too."

"That's not true, James! His team is undefeated so far!" Alice shot back. _How does she know that?_

"Yeah, you're just jealous because Lily likes him!" Mar added. _Um excuse me? Marlene? Can't you see I'm trying to get James on my good side here?_

Potter's face flushed an angry red. "Fine, have it your way Lil, just know that "Mr. Perfect Jake" isn't all he's cracked up to be. I don't know what he wants from you but..."

I cut him off. Why did other people have to be part of this? Really, all I wanted was a fun time with Jake. "Look, Potter. I don't need a lecture, you're not my dad, so let me make my own mistakes." Now I turned on my supposed friends. "Okay uh I'm not gonna even ask HOW you know more about Jake than I do, but seriously? Did you guys really need to say that stuff to James? I had... kind of... promised to go on a date with him, so just think about how what you said must have made both him and me feel?" Wow I really felt like my mum.

"But Lily!" They all three yelled in unison (yes, as unrealistic as people yelling the same thing, unplanned, in unison sounds you better believe it, because it happened).

That was it. I need time alone before I went mental. "Okay that's it you all! I'm done trying to pretend like I'm okay with all this meddling! I'm not! And I know you were trying to help, but I can handle myself just fine, and I don't need you lot coming in to try to save the day." I exclaimed, causing quite the raucous. I then turned away, muttering under my breath, "bloody idiots, the lot of them."

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLine

The library was abandoned with the exception of one other student: Sev. Though we were on fairly decent terms, I was tired, so I tried my best to avoid him.

"Lily! Come sit over here!" So much for that notion.

"Hey Sev," I sighed, collapsing into the seat adjacent Snape's.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired is all."

"Oh."

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Hey, do you know a Jake Johnson?"

"The 5th year? Yeah, everyone knows him. Quidditch star, that boy."

"Even you know who he is? But I don't?" I banged my head against the table. "Merlin's beard, I feel like such a bloody idiot!"

"Okay... Uh... Let's start with the 'even you' part of your sentence shall we. Contrary to popular belief, Miss Evans, I do not live under a rock. I know things." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, well, I heard Avery and Nott talking about him yesterday. Said he has a new girl on his arm or something. Anyway, moving on, why would you know him? It's not like..." He paused, staring at me intently. "Sweet Jesus Lily! Are you the girl on his bloody arm?!"

I lifted my head from the table and glanced up at him sheepishly. When he began to glare, I felt the need to justify myself. "Okay look here Sev. I'm not "on his arm", we just met in Hogsmede the other day and... Well I really like him. We're not dating or anything though!"

"Hey chill! I don't care if he's your boyfriend or whatever, but I want you to know that you are not nearly the first girl he's dated. I may be dense, but I've gathered that much. And there's the chance that... Er..."

"Say it," I sighed, resigned to hearing the speech that I couldn't seem to escape.

"There's a chance he only wants a good shag in." Severus muttered out quickly.

"Yeah that's what James said too. Or said in essence at least. I interrupted him before he could finish."

My friend's face turned stony at the mention of Potter. "Ah. Potter. You guys... Friends?" He forced out.

Pretending to not notice his pain (yes, I know I'm horrible, but I was tired!), I shrugged. "I have no idea."

 **Short chapter, I know. But guys, let's be real. I wrote it in one hour! Just saying, if it's bad... That's why.**

 **Just kidding. If it's bad it's cuz... Well I'm not really sure. That would depend on what part of it's bad, now wouldn't it? Review to tell me what to improve!**

 **Lol, if anyone reads these bottom thingies (and likes them), please review saying so, because if not I don't know why I write them.**

 **Again, thanks to all that read and reviewed! Keep doing so!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, I am cruising through these chapters. Not. Lol that's my awkward way of apologizing for the lack of updates. I'm really sorry, I'm just dragging this along at this point. I promise it will get better.**

 **I think this might be the second to last chapter in year three. Then, please review to tell me whether or not I should skip year four. Or if you don't care, don't review. Or do. More reviews = happier Katie :)**

I literally rolled out of bed Saturday morning after a stress dream about Jake. Landing in a ball of sheets, pajamas, and -you know- human body parts, I was fully awake and alert for my date.

Unfortunately, awake and alert at 8am on a Saturday meant that the only thought going through my head was, what should I wear?

Yes, pitiful, I know. But ignoring any sudden self doubts at my mental capabilities, I climbed up off the floor and took in my surroundings. Marlene was hanging half off her bed, a little drizzle of drool dripping down her mouth. Alice, like the perfect little angel she was, was tucked under a neatly folded comforter, her tiny hands resting on top. Mary and our other roommate, Doris, were no where to be seen.

It was such a peaceful morning: everyone still, the only sound to be heard being the birds chirping. I sighed, there was only one thing to do. Ruin it.

"Everyone WAKE UP!"

The moans of protest made the disruption worth it. After seeing Marlene's middle finger shoved into my face one too many times, I decided to tell them why I had woken them up.

"Jake!"

Immediately the groaning and finger pointing stopped, and I gave them a moment to ponder on my words.

As soon as they did however, I was left to regret my waking them up. The next hour was me getting my hair pulled -or brushed, however you want to say it-, curled, then straightened, then curled again, until I finally pushed my friends off and used magic -yes we're wizards, something Mar and Alice momentarily forgot- to set my hair back to normal.

The hour after that was all about clothes, something I enjoyed until about the 3rd outfit they made me try on.

"Guys, if Jake really likes me, he won't care how I look for one date!" I finally exclaimed. They begrudgingly relented and let me wear a pair of jeans, a nice blouse and a scarf.

They then tried to get me to change my makeup (again) so I thanked them for their help and promptly walked out.

Jake was waiting for me outside the great hall and I grinned upon seeing him. Who cared what other people said, I liked Jake, and he made me happy.

"Hey Lily," he said quietly.

"Hi!" I exclaimed, rushing to him. On my way there, naturally as I am me and I have my luck, I tripped on someone's leg and went crashing to the ground.

This date was going so well! Not.

"Merlin, Lily! Are you okay?" He asked running over to me.

"Yup. I'm -ow- fine," I responded picking myself up of the ground. I wasn't hurt or anything, just humiliated. "Don't worry bout me Jake. I'm just clumsy."

He laughed, helped me up, and then off we went. I was excited to see that after he gave me his hand to pull me up he hadn't taken it away.

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLine

When I got back to the common room, my friends pounced on me.

"How'd it go?"

"Did you kiss?!"

"What do you think Alice?"

"Hey! It was just a question!"

"Yeah well-"

"It went fine!" I finally interrupted. "He's... He's really nice and cute and athletic and all but..."

"Nooo! Why is there a but?! There's always a but!" Alice pouted.

"I agree. Ignore the but and focus on all that dreamy stuff."

"Can I at least tell you the but?" I asked, now frustrated. After getting sheepish nods of agreement from my friends, I started.

"Well he's not exactly smart. In fact he's kind of stupid. I think he could be smart if he actually tried, but he has quidditch so he doesn't need to. He doesn't care about his grades and doesn't seem to understand why I do. I don't think I can deal with it."

Mar and Alice shot me sympathetic looks.

"Sorry Lil. But I still think you should give him a chance. He might surprise you..."

"Yeah, maybe. I guess I'll give it a try." I smiled.

"So other than Prince Charming's lack of brains, how did the date go?" Marlene asked, sitting me down by the fire.

"Okay so it wasn't bad. We talked and stuff."

"No, stupid!" Marlene rolled her eyes. "When I ask, 'how did the date go?' I'm really saying, 'give us a play by play recap of the whole day.'"

"Fine. It went sort of like this:

 _ME: So... Uh... Where do you want to go?_

 _JAKE: Well I was thinking we could head down to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and then... Erm would you want to go to Madam Pudifoot's or something?_

 _ME: (in my head: so we'd drink butterbeer and then tea?! How many bathroom stops does this boy plan on making?) I mean I'm not really one of those girls who love Madam Pudifoot's (I hate it) but er if you like it I'm game._

 _JAKE: You're not? Thank god. I've gone there with a few previous girlfriends and- oh. Um..._

 _ME: Don't worry, I know you've had girlfriends and stuff. I've had boyfriends, it's not a big deal, right? I mean, we're just friends... Right?_

 _JAKE: Right. Uh... Yeah. Just friends. Although if you want to be more than that...?_

 _ME: Yes. That would be wonderful. Now that that awkward conversation has happened, where would you rather go?_

 _JAKE: Well, I really like Zonkos, and the owner of Honeydukes always gives me a free bit of fudge..._

 _ME: That sounds perfect._

 _(We walked to those stores and had a great time until the end of the date when it got awkward again)_

 _JAKE: So... Uh... That was really fun._

 _ME: Yeah. It was._

 _JAKE: (takes deep breath) Look Lily, you've probably heard that I've had quite a few girlfriends, that I'm a "player" and whatnot. But... You're not like any girl I've ever known. You're... Different._

 _ME: Thanks?_

 _JAKE: I said I wanted to be more than friends and I mean it. Will you... –god this has never been so awkward– will you be my girlfriend?_

 _ME: No._

 _JAKE: Oh. Um. Okay. Sorry I asked._

 _ME: Whoa! Chill Jake! I was just kidding! I'd love to be you're girlfriend! You're really great._

 _JAKE: Right back at ya Lily._

When I finished my two friends were both staring at me, jaws wide open.

"That's actually the worst story I've ever heard," Alice finally responded, turning around and strutting away.

 **Thanks for reading guys. Sorry it's so short and not very good. I think I might skip a few years next time?**


End file.
